


Let's Not Stay Mad (F4M)

by myauralfixation



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Breast Play, Cowgirl, Creampie, Emotional, F/M, GFE, Kissing, L-Bomb, Makeup Sex, Missionary, Slice of Life, Sweet, Vanilla, Yoga pants, blowjob, kitchen, nude in public, on the grass, outdoor, partially clothed, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation
Summary: Look, I know we've been working hard and we're both exhausted. Yes, a little playtime would be nice, but come on – really? Do you have to jump on me right this minute? Gaaaahh! Fine, if that's what you really want...
Relationships: Girlfriend - Relationship, Wife - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Let's Not Stay Mad (F4M)

Let's Not Stay Mad (F4M)  
[slice of life] [vanilla] [wife/GFE] [two parts] [kitchen] [yoga pants] [breast play] [angry sex] [partially clothed] [cowgirl] [creampie] [emotional] [sweet] [makeup sex] [outdoor] [kissing] [nude in public] [blowjob] [on the grass] [missionary] [L-bomb]

Look, I know we've been working hard and we're both exhausted. Yes, a little playtime would be nice, but come on - really? Do you have to jump on me right this minute? Gaaaahh! Fine, if that's what you really want...

Brainstormed, shaped and tweaked by u/redhairedmilf. Much thanks!

Script intended freely for non-commercial use with no restrictions. Please notify me about any recordings posted outside Reddit and make sure to give proper credit. Material is not to be used for personal Patreons or monetized channels without permission. Want to record any of my scripts for that purpose or commission a new one? Look me up and let's talk.  
\----------------------  
Nothing here has to be strictly word for word. Feel free to change anything big or small, rephrase to fit the way you talk, ad-lib, make the tone as wholesome or dirty as you like... hell, keep one line and change everything else if you want. Moans, exclamations etc. are likewise arbitrary - improvise however you like. Go nuts. Do anything. Any coloring FX are optional.

*emphasis*  
(noises/timing suggestions)  
[notes/possible FX]  
\--------------------------  
[The dynamic is that of a long-familiar couple that's familiar with hitting occasional rough patches and knowing it'll pass. This happens in two parts: initially exhausted and grouchy after a long day, then apologetic/sweet when making up the next evening.]

[offhanded (calling over shoulder)]  
Hey! Is that you? Whew. Oh, you're finally back. I was almost starting to worry. (pause) Yeah, I'm in here. Sorry, you can see I'm still in the middle of something. Things have really just been nuts. I thought I'd try and get the dishes finished up before you got back. Umm-- (annoyed grunt)-- can you hang on a second? Let me make sure I'm not dropping some pots here... ok. Hi. (kiss) Mmmmmmm. Really long day for you too, huh? I'm sorry. (kiss)

Oh, it was a mess. We were two people short at work AGAIN, so I had to spend *another* whole day running around and staying late, so I didn't get *any* of the housework done that I wanted to, which is why the mess has just been piling up all over the fucking place, and so I just wanted to try and get at least *one* room cleaned up before I have to drag myself out early and probably do it all over again tomorrow... ummmm... gaaah! (tired sigh) But. Anyway. I know you've heard it all before. How about you? (pause) Oh, I know. If you're coming home this late, I figured you had to be taking more overtime too. (sigh) I guess I really shouldn't complain since you're the one with the physically demanding job and all. How was your day? Did you get a chance to eat? (pause) That's good. Then is there something else...

[clothes rustling]

Aha. You feel like some dessert instead, is that it? (laugh) Or are you volunteering to help out? Maybe I could use an extra pair of hands... (pause) No, sorry. I shouldn't be piling more work on you as soon as you come in the door. You need to relax too... (gasp) hey! Do you *see* I'm not done here? Come on, I'm finally getting somewhere. It'll be so nice to cross one job off the list tonight. Hopefully, anyway, before we pass out from exhaustion... (sarcastic laugh) Ha. I said *job*, not... job... (sigh)

[increasingly annoyed but trying not to sound like it]  
Look, it'll be time for bed soon. Why don't you go get off your feet? This should only take a little longer. (inhale) Hey. I *said* I'm busy here. Do you want a face full of suds? (pause) Oh, not my neck... (pause) Honey, really? Can’t you at least wait until I'm done? Honestly, I don’t think I’m even in the mood tonight. I’m so tired... Ummmm... (sigh) But I'm really... ummmmm.... (moan) Oh, come onnnnnnn... (pause) What? It's not *my* fault. You really can't control yourself a little? You're a grown man, for crying out lou-- (gasp) uhhhhhhh....

(a little quick panting; still annoyed)  
(disbelieving laugh) It's because of the yoga pants? Are you serious? Yeah, sure. You really think they’re *that* sexy? I swear you're just like a horny teenager sometimes... (sigh) You know what? Fine. Go ahead. (pause) No, I mean it. You obviously really want something. You won't keep those hands out of my pants. Here, I’ll pull them down. You can make it a game. I'll lean over here while I’m busy… gaahhh…. here. How's this height? Come on, I know it's a position you like. (pause) Wait. Mmm, that won't work. Let me step out of that one leg and spread out... there. Is this better? All right. Do what you need to do... (gasp) uh. Just don't make me drop anything. Mmmmmmm.

(frustrated grunting; trying but the position still isn't right)

Shit! That one almost slipped. The last thing I need is some broken glass to clean up too.... Gaah! (exasperated moan) That's it. This isn't working. Fuck it. Come here.

[clothes rustling]

[letting it all out; increasingly rough and urgent]  
This is what you want? You just can't think about anything with your big head until your little one is taken care of? (pause) Screw you, if you didn't want soap all over your shirt, you should have waited till I could dry my hands. (laugh) What does it matter? I have a mountain of laundry to do anyway. (kiss) But you... apparently... (grunt) can't even... (kiss) function until you have a chance to get off... (gasp) nnnnnnnnngggh! Ok then. Come on, lie down. (pause) Yes, I mean right here. Get on the floor. (laugh) What, *now* you're telling me to wait a minute till we go somewhere else? Fuck off. You got me to drop what I was doing. We’re already out of our pants. So you're going to get it here... (gasp).. Right… (grunt) now. Mmmmm!

[rustling/thumping]

(with increasing panting etc)  
Yeah, that's it. Fuck, maybe this is what I needed after all. Mmm! This has been... uuhhhhh... a week like you wouldn't believe. (gasp) And I am just ready to explode... ngnnnnnnn... and I don't want to hear another word out of you. You're getting-- (gasp) what you asked for. Just stay there and take it, all right? Ohh, I did neeeed... this...... ahhh... almost there? Are you ready too? Good. Come on. Yeah. Uhhhhhh....!

(etc - continue to finish)

Holy.... Hah. Wow.

(panting, slowing down)

Oh my god. You are... impossible. (worn-out laugh) And now I think I'm too tired to even do the rest of the dishes. I can't believe I couldn't even finish one thing tonight... (sigh) Fuck. And now I'll have even MORE to catch up on tomorrow. If I even get the chance... (pause) No. I don't even know if we made more of a mess here, but... eh. It’ll wait till tomorrow. (pause) Sorry. Can we drop it? Look, at least you got something. (pause) I know. I know I've had a short fuse lately. I just don't have any patience to spare. And look, now I’m *really* exhausted. I just need to get to bed. Ok? What about you? (pause) Whatever. I can't promise I'll still be awake when you get there. Have a snack or something if you want. Just don’t leave any more of a mess for me. (pause) All right. Fine. See you in the morning.

\------------------------------------------  
[transition pause; outdoor evening ambience]

[footsteps]

[hesitant/apologetic to start]  
Oh, there you are. Hi. (pause) What do you mean? What does it *look* like I’m doing here? I came by to ask if you could stop for milk on the way home. (pause) (laugh) No, of course not. Actually, this was a last-minute thing. I didn't have to say late at work for once. Then I noticed I was getting out right around your usual time, so I thought I’d make a little detour and... I don’t know, come see how you were doing. If you had a minute to walk away from the site, that is. But I see the whole place looks empty. Is your shift over? (pause) So is anyone left? Then how come you’re still here? (pause) Oh. I….. see. (longer pause) Well, no. I get it. After last night… um, I can’t blame you. I probably would have wanted to wait a while and cool down too.

Well, listen. That’s the other reason I wanted to stop by. I felt bad about it all day. I was going to say something when I got up this morning, except you were already gone. (sigh) Then I pictured what it would be like, getting back home tonight and being surrounded by all those chores again, and I just felt overwhelmed already. (pause) Yeah, I know. It’s almost the weekend. I’ll have some time to catch up. But still... it felt like it would just be easier to talk if we were somewhere else. (pause) Well, no. I figured if you weren’t off the clock yet, I could still maybe take a little walk or something and wait. I mean, the temperature’s finally gotten comfortable. It’s nice just to be out. (sigh) But since you’re done, why don’t we both walk around a little? I see a nice little spot under the trees over there.

So it’s really coming along, huh? How long do you think the building will take? (pause) Yeah, it looks good. I can see why they’ve been giving you all that overtime. (chuckle) And I know how much it’s been wearing you out. Even if I forget, and get annoyed... and maybe snap at you sometimes. I do really appreciate it... the fact that you work so hard all the time. And I’m sorry I don’t tell you that enough.

Hey, so, listen... if everyone’s gone, they won’t be coming back till the morning, right? We have this yard to ourselves? (pause) Well, that’s the *other* other reason I wanted to come by. I wanted to tell you I’m sorry. Just, you know, for being so bitchy yesterday. I should really take care of you... the right way. And, welllllll... since it’s so perfect out here, and I’m not in the middle of doing anything this time... 

(kiss)

Why wait? (chuckle) I even made sure to wear your favorite pants again.

[clothes rustling]

Oh, you like that? That’s good. Me too. (kiss) (laugh) Oh my god. I can’t believe I even got annoyed about THAT. What was I thinking? (kiss) I’m *so* glad you want me that much. Even if I’m just wearing the most plain, un-glamorous things… I mean, really, yoga pants? What’s so special?

(kissing)

Well. I mean, apart from how easy it is to… (gasp) uhhh, reach inside… mmmm… (kiss) Oh. And you’re right, I guess it’s handy that they’re so fast to slip off. (laugh) Do you want to do the job? (laugh) In fact.. You know? It’s so rare that we get out by ourselves somewhere this secluded. Why don’t you just keep going? Take off my shirt too. (kiss) Mmmmm... yeah. And everything else.

[rustling]

Oooooh, nice. I love that fresh air. (laugh) (kiss) And now for you. Let’s do something about those clothes….

[rustling]

Oh no, hang on. Not yet. I said I’d take care of you. That means there’s another important step first. Let me just kneel down here…. *mmmmm*. Give me that. I’ve been hungry for this all day.

[alternate with licking/sucking]

Ahhh. I promise I’ll try not to forget this so much too. I know we’ve been really busy lately and all. But some things are just so great for making us both feel better..

(more sucking)

What, have you had enough already? (laugh) Or am I just so good at this that it makes you weak?... (pause) Oh! Oh no, I’m sorry. Here you’ve been working all day and I’m making you stay on your feet. That’s not nice. Here, we should lie down. Let me just stretch out here… (giggle) Ohhhh my god, I’d forgotten when it feels like to feel the grass *all* over. Ha! This is so nice… mmmm. Ok, and you just get down here on top of me… (pause) (kiss) mmmmm, yesss… and let’s remind each other (kiss) why we shouldn’t stay mad.

[with moans, exclamations etc as desired]  
(sharp inhale) Ohhhhhhhh…….. Yes! Ahh, that’s good. Mmmm, you know just how to... mmmm…. move… and (gasp) hit the right spots. Ahhh! (laugh) How long has it been since we snuck outside like this anyway? (kiss) Yeah, we really should make a point of getting out more. (laugh) I’ve really missed this.

(thrusting/panting)

This is so much better than arguing over dishes, isn’t it? (pause) Aww, thank you. I know you are. And I understand. We’ve both been just going and going for so long. Which is just why we need to stop sometimes… (moan)... and… make sure to keep.. (gasp) helping each other.. deal with it. Mmm. Like… *this*... ohhhhhhhh. Oh yes. Just. Like. This! Yessssss! (etc)

(continue to finish)

(panting)

Wow. Shit, I guess we really needed that. (laugh) You too?-- uhhh-- (laugh) hey! No falling asleep here. Come on. Are you that tired already? If you can’t hold yourself up… (grunting) ha! (sigh) No, it’s ok. You want to stay for another minute, just like this? (chuckle) That’s just fine. Mmmm, feel that breeze. This is nice. (sigh) I always love this feeling. And I love you. (pause) Ok, you *will* have to get back on your feet sometime. We can’t just go to sleep here. (pause) No, it’s all right. Actually I took tomorrow off. I don’t know if you can do that too, but.. (pause) No? Oh, that’s too bad. But I can still at least give you a little break tonight.

Yes, that’s right, you can take it a little easy. I’ll drive us home and then bring you back in the morning. That way you can get a little more rest. If you’re lucky, I might make you a nice breakfast in between… (pause) Is that what you want? I can make that, sure. Then once you’re back home, we have all weekend to catch up on everything else. Sleep, chores… blowjobs… (laugh) whatever we need. As long as we remember that there’s no need to get that overwhelmed. All right? (pause) Yeah, I think we can manage that just fine. (laugh) Great. (kiss) Perfect.


End file.
